Thank You Story :: I Feel Your Heart
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Fourth Story :: RyeoTeuk special story... RnR again, plisss... Makin membingungkan,, mianhae...


Part 4 :: RyeoTeuk Story

_**I Feel Your Heart**_

Cast : Ryeowook & Leeteuk

Pairing : RyeoTeuk *Nama pairingnya masuk gak?*

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya RyeoTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Ryeowook

Tap Tap Tap Tap...!

Kucoba untuk berjalan secepat mungkin. Ada yang harus kutemui sekarang. Sangat penting. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.

YYA! Kenapa pintu apartemen para hyung terasa sangat jauh? Sabar, Wookie... Tenanglah. Hhufth... Orang yang akan kutemui ada di apartemen para hyung, jadi aku harus naik keatas kalau ada keperluan penting dengannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hal penting saja, tapi yang tidak penting pun aku akan tetap menemuinya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, setiap pulang dari aktifitasku, orang pertama yang kutemui adalah dia. Leeteuk hyung. Apa yang aku lakukan dengannya? Aku hanya bercerita berbagai hal yang aku alami. Kadang meminta pendapat dan persetujuannya. Dan kalian tau? Pendapatnya selalu tepat dan baik. Itu menjadikanku selalu mengambil keputusan apapun darinya. Sudah dari aku masuk ke Super Junior aku begini pada Leeteuk hyung. Dia terlihat biasa saja dan tidak terbebani. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat ada yang berbeda darinya.

Yeah~ sampai! Semoga dia ada di dalam.

Kupencet tombol bel yang ada disana, kemudian kudekatkan bibirku pada kotak speaker yang terletak tak jauh dari letak bel. "Ini aku. Ryeowook..."

2 detik...

5 detik...

Hyaaa,, lama sekali mereka membuka pintu. Ayolaaaahhhh, bukaaaa...

Set! Pintu terbuka. Yoshaaa, ayo kedalam.

"Dimana Leeteuk hyung?" Tanyaku cepat pada orang dihadapanku ini. Dia Shindong hyung.

"Mungkin dikamarnya..." Jawabnya asal. Ahh, aku tidak peduli. Kuterobos tubuh besar Shindong hyung dan berlari ke pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung. Tentu saja kamar Donghae hyung juga.

Tok Tok.. kuketuk pintu kamarnya. "Hyung, ini aku. Ryeowook..."

Hening...

Kucoba lagi. Tok tok.. beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar balasan dari dalam. "Ne, Wookie. Tunggu sebentar, Donghae sedang berpakaian...!" Teriak Leeteuk hyung.

Aishh... Cara berpakaian Donghae hyung lama. Seperti yeojya saja. Cepatlah hyung, keluar...

5 detik... 30 detik... 2 menit...

Cklek! Pintu terbuka. Tapi...

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ya... Nanti aku bantu." Ucap Teukie hyung pada Donghae hyung sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Haishh.. Apa-apaan ini? Hhoaaa.. Tidak, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan...! Tidak apa-apa kan? Teukie hyung kan bukan milikmu, kenapa kau harus iri pada Donghae hyung atas perlakuan Teukie hyung barusan?

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo..." Donghae hyung keluar dari kamarnya. Teukie hyung hanya tersenyum.

"Annyeong, hyung..." Sapaku saat Donghae hyung lewat kedepanku.

Donghae hyung melirik kearahku sebentar. "Ah, annyeong Wookie..." Balasnya. Donghae hyung berlalu sambil memasang wajah lemas. Keanapa dengan Donghae hyung? Argh, tidak penting.

Aku berbalik kearah Teukie hyung dan tersenyum. "Annyeong, hyung..."

"Annyeong, Wookie... Ada apa? Masuk saja. Tapi maaf, masih berantakan. Aku dan Donghae belum sempat bersih-bersih hari ini."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengikuti langkah Teukie hyung masuk ke kamrnya. Terlihat, kasur yang masih berantakan, baju-baju yang acak-acakkan, juga alat-alat lain yang tidak pada tempatnya. Teukie hyung duduk di kasur Donghae hyung, sementara aku duduk di pinggir kasur Teukie hyung.

"Nah, ada apa, Wookie...?" Tanyanya dengan posisi bersila di kasur Donghae hyung.

"Eum, hyung. Aku ingin minta pendapatmu." Mulaiku.

"Tentang?"

"Hyung tau kalau aku mendapat tawaran untuk mengisi soundtrack sebuah drama? Tanpa member Super Junior lain..." Tanyaku serius.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, intinya kau mau bertanya tentang itu? Wookie, wookie... Tentu saja aku tau. Sebelum mereka datang padamu untuk meminta persetujuanmu, mereka datang padaku terlebih dahulu."

Aku memasang wajah cemberut. "Hyung, aku serius. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan. Ada hal lain..."

"Mwoya?"

"Apa pendapatmu? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Atau kutolak saja?" Aku menatapnya serius.

Aku lihat dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Wookie..."

"Nae?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Wajahnya serius.

Aku menatapnya. "Tentu saja itu harus. Pendapat hyung sangat berarti bagiku. Aku akan mengikuti pendapatmu itu. Pendapatmu kan selalu baik dan tepat. Apa ada yang salah?"

Ia menatapku. Sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar sangat serius. "Wookie. Kau tau? Tidak semua yang aku ucapkan padamu akan baik untukmu. Jangan menggantungkan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Ini adalah pilihanmu. Jika kau mengandalkan pendapat orang lain, maka kau akan menyesal saat pilihan itu salah..."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Sekarang, kau sudah bukan Ryeowook yang dulu saat pertama dimasukkan ke grup Super Junior. Yang terlihat lucu, lugu, dan lembut. Kau sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ryeowook yang sekarang adalah Ryeowook yang dikenal semua orang lewat suara surganya, lewat penampilannya, lewat parasnya, lewat kemampuannya, juga lainnya. Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Pilihan yang baik untuknya..." Ucapnya. Ia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. "Hyung..."

"Dengarkan aku. Tidak selamanya kau bergantung padaku, kan? Kau sudah bisa menentukan pilihanmu. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk langsung mendatangimu untuk project soundtrack itu..." Ia menyentuh bahuku. "Aku yakin, kau akan menentukan pilihan yang terbaik untuk dirimu." Ia tersenyum. Senyuman seorang leader.

"Aku... Aku..." Ucapku terbata.

"Apa pilihanmu? Menerima tawaran itu atau menolaknya?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Selama beberapa detik aku diam. "Aku... ingin mencobanya, hyung." Jawabku akhirnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Jika itu memang keputusanmu, maka lakukan saja. Apapun pilihanmu, jika memang itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku mendukungmu. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Kau adalah Super Junior Kim Ryeowook, pemegang vokal suara utama di Super Junior..."

"Janji ya, hyung harus mendukungku." Ia mengangguk pasti.

"Woookie, dulu, kau ingin sekali berkarir solo. Kau sangat menginginkan itu. Sekarang, kesempatanmu sudah terbuka lebar. Jika kau berkarir solo, mungkin kau akan lebih sukses dari ini. Kenapa kau justru membuang mimpimu itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku berfikir. Aku juga tidak tau pasti kenapa aku melupakan mimpiku yang dulu itu. "Eum,, entahlah. Tapi aku merasa, aku sangat nyaman disini. Disini selalu saling menjaga dan melindungi. Berdiri bersama diatas panggung. Saling mendukung satu sama lain. Jika aku berkarir solo, aku mungkin akan sendirian. Tidak ada yang mendukungku seperti aku di Super Junior. Semuanya disini adalah hal yang terpenting yang tidak akan kulupakan dan kutingggalkan, hyung..." Jawabku pasti. Yya, kurasa memang itu alasan kenapa aku sudah tidak berminat lagi berkarir solo.

"Kau, sama seperti Yesung. Dia juga seperti itu. Ternyata kau memang sudah bukan Ryeowook yang dulu lagi, buktinya kau memutuskan untuk tetap disni dan meninggalkan mimpi karir solomu itu..." Ia tampak bahagia. "Terimakasih karena kau masih memilih disni, Wookie..."

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan tetap dan selalu berada disini. Aku akan berusaha membuat Super Junior lebih terang lagi..." Itulah tekadku.

Aku teringat sesuatu! Apa aku tanyakan saja? Semoga tidak menyinggungnya... ehemmmm...

"Oia,hyung, apa selama ini aku membebanimu? Apa aku terlalu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan padamu?" Tanyaku. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang apa yang kurasa.

"Mwo?"

"Selama ini hyung lelah kan dengan semua ocehan tidak penting-ku? Dari sejak aku bertemu denganmu, hyung selalu jadi sasaran pertama untukku membagi cerita. Sampai saat ini, sudah lima tahun lebih, kau mendengarkan ceritaku itu. Hyung tersenyum, selalu. Tapi aku tau, hyung mulai bosan kan dengan semuanya?" Aku menundukan kepalaku. Apa jawabannya? Apa dia akan mengelak?

Dia mengelus punggungku perlahan. Nyaman sekali.

"Wookie... Jika aku memang lelah mendengar semua ceritamu, mungkin aku sudah bilang dari dulu. Aku ini leader dan hyung tertua disini. Selain padaku, kemana para member akan berlari saat ia menangis? Kemana para member akan lari saat ia mendapat masalah? Kemana mereka semua akan bercerita dan bersandar? Orang pertama yang mereka tuju adalah aku, karena aku kakak tertua mereka. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, hanya mendengarkan ceritanya, mencoba memberi solusi, juga memeluk dan menguatkan mereka." Sentuhan hangatnya benar-benar membuatku nyaman. "Dulu, semua masih terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semua sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, dan mencari jalannya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku. ELF dan member Super Junior bilang, dia adalah angel without wings. Dan kurasa itu memang benar.

"Hyung, aku mungkin adalah orang yang paling manja dan kekanak-kanakkan dari member yang lain. Tapi, mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari dan menentukan jalanku sendiri. Hyung sudah menuntunku sampai titik ini, saatnya aku lepas dari tuntunan hyung sekarang. Jika aku jatuh saat pilihanku salah nanti, hyung ada disini kan?" Aku memandang mata Teukie hyung lekat-lekat.

Ia masih memasang posisi senyumnya. "Jika kau jatuh, datanglah padaku. Aku selalu ada... Seorang hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan dongsaengnya dalam kesulitan. Dan seorang leader, tidak akan membiarkan membernya mengalami kesulitan."

"Ne, hyung... Aku selalu percaya padamu... Aku akan selalu percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah berhenti menuntun kami..." Kupeluk Teukie hyung. "Aku tau perasaanmu sekarang..." Ucapku tiba-tiba saat masih memeluknya.

Teukie hyung melepas pelukanku dan menatapku, "Um?" Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan hyung fikir aku tidak tau. Aku bisa merasakannya hyung. Merasakan sebuah getaran di hatimu. Kau sedang memikul beban yang besar sendirian."

Teukie hyung tertawa. "Wookie,, sejak kapan kau jadi so tau seperti itu? Sekamar dengan Yesung ternyata membuatmu tertular sebagian sifatnya... hahaha"

"Hyung! Aku serius. Apa hyung fikir aku ini kurang peka? Senyummu itu hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk tidak membuat semuanya khawatir. Wajahmu mungkin tersenyum, tapi hati dan tatapan matamu tidak hyung. Sesekali, biarkan aku membantumu hyung..."

Teukie hyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Wookie, mungkin semua yang kau katakan tadi adalah salah. Tidak ada beban bagiku selama aku bersama Super Junior. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Aku tatap teukie hyung yang membelakangiku. Apakah dia memang kuat? Yya, sebagai leader, figur dirinya memang sangat dipercaya. Dan kami semua, akan selalu percaya padanya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari seorang Teukie hyung. Angel without wings kami. Orang yang paling berjasa di Super Junior. Yang telah menuntun kami hingga titik ini.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Wookie?" Ia bertanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Anni hyung." Jawabku sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Hm, ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu, sekalian mau membereskan kamar ini..."

"Hyung, sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi. Cheongmal gomawo..." Kupeluk dia sebentar. "Ya sudah hyung, aku mau turun dulu. Aku harus memasak..."

"Ne, sama-sama Wookie. Tidak usah seperti itu. Itu sudah seharusnya, karena itu adalah tugasku. Umm,, masak yang enak yaa..." Teukie hyung tersenyum kecil. "Hanya bercanda..."

"Tenang hyung, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang special untukmu siang ini. Tunggu saja ya hyung."

Teukie hyung mengangguk. Aku pun segera berlari keluar kamar Teukie hyung dan turun ke apartemen bawah untuk melakukan aktifitasku yang lain.

'Aku tau hyung bohong. Memang tidak mudah untuk memimpin dan menuntun kami, yang berjumlah 12 orang. Dengan sikap dan sifat yang berbeda, hyung selalu berusaha menyatuakan kami hingga kami seperti sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan hati hyung yang seakan menangis. Beban ini terlalu berat kan? Kami yang hyung didik itu ada 12 orang, kenapa tidak satupun dari kami yang kau jadikan teman untuk berbagi? Mungkin aku termasuk yang paling telat menyadari. Akulah yang menjadi beban terberatmu. Bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan terus mengandalkanmu. Tapi hyung jangan khawatir sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak selalu bergantung padamu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Terimakasih hyung, sudah mau menuntunku sampai titik ini. Sejauh ini, kau masih dan akan selalu jadi yang terbaik. Semangat hyung! Kita semua disini akan selalu percaya padamu. Jangan khawatirkan kami, karena kami juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk jadi yang terbaik. Selalu pimpin kami hyung... Fighting...'

.

.

.

Yaaa,, RyeoTeuk update... Aku yakin,, part ini adalah yang terburuk! Hhmmm,,, mianhae jeongmal...

Part selanjutnya akan aku perbaiki.

Siapa selanjutnya? Aku fikir,, MinTeuk atau HeeTeuk gak ada salahnya... Iya, kan? Yya,, lihat sajoh nanti... Hhehe...

Gomawo buat yang udah review di Thank You Story dr part1 -3 kemaren.

O yeah,, 10 story masih menanti. Jangan kemana-mana yaa,, hhihi...

Okaii,, review?


End file.
